180 days of Peter
by PieAndPrejudice
Summary: The story of Peter Parker and Wade Wilson. The story of two people who truly belong together, from the moment the met as small children. Wade/Peter Spideypool. Fluffy, angsty, more warnings inside. AU.


**Title: "180 days of Peter"  
Rating: T  
Warnings: 'It's no light subject' and mentions of sexual themes._  
_**_Inspired by '500 days of Summer' I love that movie oh my god._

This is something I wrote at two in morning waiting for a friend to come online, so it's nothing special :'D

**I claim nothing, this is all fan made. Keep your hate to yourself and go away.**

* * *

Wade Wilson's life with Peter Parker had gone so quickly it seemed. But there wasn't a breath of blink of an eyelid that he would change. Of course there had been awful moments Wade wish had never happened, but he supposed that they had happened for a reason. For the greater good.

He met Peter at the age of six. Wade had moved to the area and enrolled into that school, put into Peter's class. The small class had been doing little creative activities that involved either playdoh or powder paints. The scarred blonde had been seated next to the naive brunette, unaware what was about to happen. Wade had done something naughty in class and had to have been taken out, that naughty thing was attack Peter Parker in the face with a paint brush. Wade remembered doing it because of a funny feeling Peter had given him after giving him a big grin and a friendly "Hi". He wasn't sure how to react. So he assumed that was the thing to do.

At age nine, Wade was no better to the smaller frame of a child. Peter was naturally smaller than Wade thus he had took on the role of a bit of a bully to Peter. Wade would randomly be picking on him for various silly things, silly as the colour shirt Peter would be wearing one day and pinning him down to the ground and drooling over his face not stopping until he wailed and screamed. This again was all due to this uncomfortable feeling in Wade's stomach.

When the two boys enrolled at the "big school" things began changing a little. Wade decided to take on a slightly different approach to this weirdness. At age 13, Peter and Wade began really spending time in each others company. Wade gave up on being Peter's bully and instead protecting him from kids that did try to make a move on taking Peter's lunch money. In return, Peter was more than keen to do Wade's homework for him. It was fine when you had a slightly bigger, tougher looking guy following you everywhere but truth be told, Wade remembered not having anyone else to honestly hang around with and feel welcome with.

All the way through high school, this feeling simply did not vanish for Wade but began having even different effects on him but also his.. body. And Wade found it a tad embarrassing at times. They had both aged to 16, and after several ideas from various places, Wade decided to kiss Peter. This suddenly made sense for Wade at last and discovered he had in fact.. 'like liked' Peter all this time. Wade confessed this to Peter.

However Peter had been seeing a lovely blonde girl in his science class, who he had asked to the school dance, the two of them had begun to be really serious. Unable to do anything worthy anymore, Wade and Peter's friendship crumbled downwards and the two grew so far apart there was nothing there anymore.

When the two of them had left school, Peter and Wade's paths crossed again. Reluctant; Wade caught up with Peter, to see how lovely his life had panned out though Peter was going no where better than Wade. Peter was going through a rough break up after being cheated on. Peter told Wade he always felt something strange back for Wade but pushed it aside and ignored it as it wasn't a recognised feeling by him. Wade told Peter he was still here and had always been here.

Soon after their reunion, Peter and Wade began socialising together more and more until it happened and was bound to, as if written in the book of time. Peter and Wade could not keep themselves from each other anymore years and agreed to be together, as a couple, under a leaky bus shelter as the rain thundered down on a late sunday night. The two had gone back to Peter's apartment, dried their damp sodden bodies down and made love for the first time on Peter's bed, under his soft, fresh smelling sheets, soon being warm in each other's breaths.

Wade blinked out the window, watching the neon veins of the city laid in front of him. He glanced back at the peacefully sleeping figure in the tangled mess of bed sheets which curved his lips up in a smile. The blonde sighed sadly and turned back to the glass to watch the paradise of lights.

25 weeks of this left, Wilson. You have to tell him that it's terminal sometime.

* * *

**Thank you for reading~ **


End file.
